


Luxury's Dirty Fortune.

by macabremignon



Category: The Purge (2013)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Light Smut, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Purge, Violence, death of a character, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabremignon/pseuds/macabremignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about The Purge. Well the first few chapters is about the Purge but the others go spiraling into a dark, chaotic obsessive love that makes their love a wobbling bridge. This was requested by my friend Michelle a while back, and I have been working on it since then. She enjoys it, so do others. I hope you enjoy this too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcoming the Purge.

**Author's Note:**

> The title's name is based off of a song called Luxury's Fortune by a corporation in Japanese.  
> This is a psychotic obsession story. There will be violence and other things that many people probably wouldn't be happy about. Don't read if amnesia, death, choking, or even bruising triggers you. There is also a profanity warning for people who don't enjoy the extreme but not too extreme use of profanity. Enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction of the sisters, Makenzie and Marionette. Makenzie explains to you about who she is, because she is the main character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Makenzie's PoV.

Just her and I in this world of ours. We were the queens of this world. We didn't take shit from anyone, not even from each other. We did what was expected of us. We were marauders. We had been since we were young, since she stole a piece of candy from the store. I thought that was kinda cool, so I stole a piece of candy. That's when we got into the habit of stealing.

That was years ago. We're at the ages of 23 and 24 now, me being the oldest.

Did I forget to introduce myself? Why, I did. My name is Makenzie. And my sister, her name is Marionette. Our mother died in the purging of 2018. Our father killed her. We were scared, so yeah, we ended up killing him afterwards. We have a little brother, Sidney, at the age of 17. He lives with his ugly ass girlfriend.

We were teenagers then. Of course we were scared.

"Makenzie!" Marionette, Mari for short, called my name. "Hu- shit!" I cut myself. I was sharpening a knife for later on tonight. She was cleaning guns, and making sure they work.

"Pay attention, shithead! You're probably going to end up dying early because you keep spazzing out!"

I felt that was kind of true, I had been daydreaming a lot recently. "Oh, shut the hell up and get me a band-aid or something!" It was a minor cut, but damn did it hurt worse than a paper cut.

She ran out with a band-aid, a cotton ball, and some alcohol. "Oh HELL no! There is absolute NO way you're putting that shit on my hand!"

We ended up wrestling on the lawn, in front of neighbors, about stupid shit like that. See what I mean? That girl is crazy!

We got up and brushed ourselves off, looking at the crowd we woo'd in. "Hello, neighbors!" Her being the more well dressed, she spoke, gaining some respect from the audience. "We apologize dearly for our little.. Mishap, should I word it like that. It will not happen again." I gave them all a warm smile. There were some glares, some nods of appreciation, and some head shakes and a hearty guffaw. But there was one glare that I could feel piercing through me. I couldn't find that person. Even with everyone gone, I still felt it.

I turned off the knife sharpener, and tested the knife by throwing it at the wood door of the house. "Did it stick?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah." She returned it to me. "Awesome. Let's go." We went to go look at our stash others claimed as 'weed', or 'dildos', or 'any other illegal substance I can think of'. But really, they were just a bunch of guns, and a wide variety of knives that we bought and stole. Most of them were bought for Marionette. She's the whore out of the two of us. 

"All of this, it's just so breathtaking. Bring me the bag." Marionette started taking guns off the rack. "Be careful with my babies!" I yelled as I went into my room. I pulled out one of my old gym bags, a duffel bag that looked like it would fit money inside of it. I'm talking bank vaults money. Those stacks. I could probably fit a ton in it if I tried.

Handing her the bag, she started to fill the bag up with all of the guns. I had grabbed another bag, a regular book bag- the one I used in high school- to fit all of the knives and swords in there. I loved swords as she loved knives.

"Whelp, it's time for the annual purge!" Marionette said cheerily. "Yep- we've been doing this for years. We'll keep running, even if this will be our last run." "Our last breath." "Our last act of defense." We looked at each other and hushed. We went over to the living-room and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on. We flickered it quickly to the news channel, where it was already broadcasting. 

"This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of the annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S. Government." I felt Marionette's hand reach for mine, but I quickly yanked it away and set it in my lap. She muttered under her breath, but I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't really hear what she said and I don't give a shit about what she said, either. "Weapons of Class Four and under have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted." I'm glad we don't have class four weapons, then.

"Government officials of ranking ten have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed." "Same bullshit every year, aye?" Marionette asked me. "Shut the hell up, Mari!" "Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours." This meant that rape and all that stuff was legal too? My God. "Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at seven AM, when the Purge concludes."

"Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America. A nation reborn."

"God be with you all." 

The sirens went off. Man does that shit scare me and make me jump out of my skin. I shivered, and looked around. "Let's go!" I heard Marionette scream. "Right!" I quickly put on my running shoes- which were the same shoes I always wore, just another pair of ankle converse. I put on a jacket type flannel shirt, and we zoomed out with the bags.

No one was out yet, but we were out there. And we were determined to defend for our lives. No one was going to take that away from us. 

It's every man for himself, now.


	2. Seeking New Targets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not too good at summaries; you'll have to read for yourself then someone can summarize it for me, then I will put their summary here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Rhys' PoV.

I sat on the porch for the last few minutes. The girl from before- not the one that looked elegant, but the one that looked rebellious.. My, she was quite the exquisite. The two would make fine targets for the Purge.

"Rhys, Rhyyyys!" My girlfriend called for me as she ran onto the porch. She gave me a sloppy kiss- those kinds of kisses that I loved- and sat in my lap. "What is it, babe?"

"It's about to start, in three.. Two.."

The sirens went off. All the members of my gang walked out of their homes and onto the lawn, with their Jane masks on. My girlfriend, Melissa, put on her mask aswell. I slipped on mine, but I knew I wasn't going to keep this hideous thing on for long. Melissa presented to me, my favorite gun. How I loved guns.. I loved knives too. I love them both equally and more than I love Melissa. 

Personally, I have no use for that wench. I hate her just as much as I hate everyone else and worthless swines. The only reason she is still here is because she possesses something I love: strength.

"You know what I want. I don't want anyone being hurt, I don't want anyone drinking, no raping, no lewd language around me and Melissa. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir!" I basked in the glory of the harmonic 'yes sir'. I love being leader, I love being dominant. I would probably be the most dominant being in America right now.

We started onto the road- but were interrupted by two girls running. One had a duffel bag and the other one had a almost new looking book bag. "The girls from earlier.." I whispered.

"What about them?" Melissa asked, a menacing instead of playful voice in her question. "Nothing, babe," I slid up the mask and put two fingers to my lips, putting them on hers. "Follow those girls. Forget the swine!" I raised up my gun. Everyone else who had a gun raised their's aswell. We fired a round, then started for them.

I never thought I'd have the hots for such a disobedient young woman.

Well, I did love disobedient women. If I could, I'd have them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I really would. Then I'd put them back in their place, as an obedient daddy's girl.

"Rhys!" A flash of irritation came across my face. Why did she have to interrupt my daydreams? "Yes, dear?" I asked Melissa, agitated. One of the members yelled to get them because they were escaping. The two women saw that we were targeting them. The one that I had my eyes on said something to the other woman, and they went behind a corner. "Follow them!" I roared, starting to fast walk. I didn't jog. Melissa was behind, struggling to keep up.

It wasn't long until we were on their heels, nearly stepping on them. We had them cornered. They couldn't escape now. My eyes saw them disappear into the now armed-with-the-installment house. I gazed over to the gate. 'SANDINS' it read. "It looks like we'll have more than two people to kill, boss," I said nothing at first, but I cocked my gun. One more word from him and I was going to shoot his brains onto the ground.

"What do we do?" The member pestered on. I raised my gun. "NO NO PLEASE DON'T!" I shot him. He was getting on my nerves. I cocked the gun, the round going to the ground. I said nothing to know one, but I gave a look that made everyone turn into a puppy with its tail tucked between it's legs. I looked to the sky. Already dark.

Melissa's grip tightened. "Rhys!" God, this woman is getting on my nerves. "Let's go." She walked calmly with me to the door. She knew I wasn't about to be immature and run like a child to the door. She stopped at the column and I walked to the camera.

I took off the Jane mask and I slicked my hair back, smiling. "Hello, Mr. Sandin," I said to the camera. 

I repeated myself because I had a feeling I was on mute. "We are some fine, very educated guys and gals. Here's the plan, Sandins," I began. "You have until provisions arrive; provisions which will help us break into your elegant home. If you don't give us the young women by then we will release the beast, not on them, but on you." I paused for a bit. 

"Listen, Sandins.. We can break into any home we want, and we will want.. Don't force us to hurt you. We don't want to kill our own." My smile grew wider. "Please just let us purge." 

I walked from the camera. Now all we have to do is sit, and wait. I stood across from Melissa. She walked up to me. "Let's dance." I knew she was rather bored- I could tell it in her tone. So, I ended up dancing with her. And we danced while everyone sat around, taunting the Sandins. I had an eerie feeling that the Sandins weren't even home. I ignored that feeling, because they were let in. There had to be someone in the house to let the two young women in.

I'd became too distracted with my thoughts and my daydreams of capturing that one girl. So beautiful.. So tainted.. I could just eat her u- "Rhys! What's going on with you!? You keep spacing! And you've been doing that since you saw the girl!" I looked down at Melissa. "And? Your point is?" I asked her. She was pushing me past the irritation point. "My point is-" Her tone was raising, so I stopped her right there. "Melissa, I will shoot you right here, right now, if you do not stay quiet. I am devising a plan in my head and nothing more. If you do not like it, turn around so I can blow your brains out." My eyes narrowed.

She hushed then.


	3. In the Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....When I think I'm Alone.. ((A continuation of In the Dark.))  
>  They have found out that the Sandin's are dead, and the girls are in there by themselves. They tear down the walls of the house that protects them from breaking and entering, and begin their pursuit on the women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told in Makenzie's PoV.

We had killed the Sandins. I dusted off my hands and looked at my sister. She was staring at the screen.

"MR. SANDIN!" The man yelled, enraged. "THIRTY MINUTES HAVE PASSED! I don't want to kill you! We are of the same class, when these young women aren't!"

I made a scoffing sound. "Asshole." "You have LIMITED TIME before provocative services arrive. I am dep-" Marionette muted the camera mic and sighed.

"Man, we're going to die.." She whispered. "Don't say that. Just don't." I looked at the Sandin's gun vault. "Go get those guns and shoot and clean them to get your mind off of this event." She nodded and walked over to the vault quickly, taking guns one by one off the racks and placing them neatly on the couch in the order of best gun to worse gun.

I walked over to the screen. I stared at the man. Something about him.. The way he looked. The way he smiled.

I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was be-

"Makenzie! What in God's name are you doing, zoning out in a time like this!? We're probably going to die in less than twenty minutes!" I checked my stolen watch. I looked at her. "Right. Sorry."

"Go in the kitchen and take all the knives you can. I'm sure they have a lot, considering the woman looked like she was the cook of the house. Take some razors too, I suppose."

"Mr. Sandin! A word with you, if I may?" The man from outside called out. We exchanged glances. "Rock paper scissors to see who goes and answers the door?" "Alright." I always beat her at this. This was going to be easy. One.. Two.. Three! What!? I lost?! "Rock beats scissors, so get out there."

Fuck. "Fine." I got up and crept out of the room. I slowly walked over to the door. I felt that same sensation from earlier, from where someone was staring at me, right through me. My blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes. "Is there something you need?" He didn't respond.

There was a brief pause.

"Where is Mr. Sandin?"He asked. I hesitated. Should I tell him the answer? I twiddled my thumb.

"I'm waiting." I bit my thumb. "He's dead," I told the man. "And yet you're not out here?" His voice became on edge. "Be a good girl and give yourself to me. I'm not asking you, I'm te-"

"Look at that whore!" Our eyes went from each other to the bystander. "I can't wait to skull-"

The man's eyes met mine again as he shot the man in the head. I flinched a bit, then looked back at him. "I'm sorry. I don't condone that behavior. But understand, bad little girl, that he was my friend." I wasn't even a whore. I'm still a virgin. I just make myself seem like I'm not. And no, not in a slutty way. "You aren't." I could tell he smiled. "Five minutes until we rip the plates off and make you my captive. I can't wait~"

 

"Rhys? Who is this woman?" A woman asked. I assumed it was his girlfriend. "The woman I plan on kidnapping and killing. Oh, by the way, meet my girlfriend, Melissa. My dearest apologies for not introducing ourselves thoroughly. I am Rhys. And you are? As well as your sister is?" ... "Uh.. I'm Makenzie, and my sister's name is Marionette." "Makenzie.. What a beautiful name of Irish origin. A shame you'll be with your ancestors soon." I hope he wasn't serious about that.

I left right then and there. I went into the kitchen and basically took the entire shelve for silverware and emptied it into my bookbag. I had to tell Mari! I sprinted into the surveillance room. "What did he say?" I gulped hard. "He said we had five minutes. They're going to kidnap and kill us." Marionette couldn't believe it. She sat down on the couch, and just started crying.

I walked over and comforted her. But we were interrupted by the sounds of a truck. "Come on! Let's go!" I whispered to her. I grabbed her hand, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. We closed the door silently, turned off all lights, locked the door and dead-bolted it, then hid in the tub. She hugged me. Man, she was shaking her ass off. I've never seen anyone so scared. So I used motherly instinct and I kissed her forehead. She flinched a bit and made something fall. "Shit!" I hissed under my breath. The door knob was then rattled. Then I heard a man voice call out a woman's name, and then there was an axe now going through the door. I quietly readied the kitchen knife I had in my hand. Mari was shaking like crazy under me.. So I took the cocked gun from her hand. The man and the woman walked in the pitch dark.. I just threw the knife at something and shot at something, hoping I'd hit them. But I heard a "Oh shit! Run and tell the others!" Then I watched them run out of the bathroom, splitting in the hallway. I looked down at my sister. "We're going to have to split up," I whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "Marionette, I will not let you die before me.." I shoved the gun into her chest. "Sneak into the basement and hide there!" I hissed and stood up, pulling her up and making sure she didn't hit anything. "Now go!" She ran out of the room, sneaking her way to God-knows-where. I dug a Chinese cutting knife out of my book bag and I snuck out as well. I stabbed one person, two people, three people before making it into the girl's room. I quickly went in and closed the door silently, sitting on the bed, or what I thought was the girl's bed.. I bit my hand and jumped up, using my phone to bring light to the face of the person I was sitting on. Another member. Damn, how many of these does he have? The man shot at me, but he was easy, he was sitting down. I ducked and crawled to him, I had long dropped my phone. Then I stabbed him in the forehead. "May God be with you." I whispered that to every person I killed. I knelt up and ran my hands over my knees, then went over and opened the door, tiptoeing out, only to be chased down by two members who shot at my feet. "Dance whore, dance!" I really wished I had a gun right now...

I was now cornered into an arcade room. I clung tightly to the chair they made me sit on. They had bashed my head against the pool table a few times to get me to shut up. One had a gun pointed to my head while the other waited at the door, but his gun was still pointed at me. My hands were tightly tied. "Boss!" One member called out. "Stand up and freshen up, stand classy." Without hesitation, I did as told. I hope Marionette is alright..


End file.
